Wonder Land,eh?
by Thief in Midnight
Summary: Pernah dengar cerita Alice In wonderland? cerita mengenai 'gadis' yang memasuki dunia ajaib kemudian bertemu dengan pria bertopi 'Hatter' . Naruto as Alice, Sasuke as Hatter. Mengembalikan tahta Hatter atau menikahi sang ratu? Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Kumengerjap mataku beberapa kali membiasakan dengan terang terhadap cahaya yang masuk keretina mataku. Kupandang sekeliling dan kumenemukan beberapa wajah tengah menatap intens. Lagi kumengerjap mataku, mencoba mengenali wajah yang menatap. Dan hasilnya aku tak mengenali mereka satu pun.

"dia sadar" teriak seorang bertopeng aneh. Lalu kedua wajah yang lain hanya menatap datar.

"dimana ini?" tanyaku pada dua orang yang berada didekatku. Mereka saling memandang sejenak,kemudian ku melihat salah satu pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah yang bagai boneka mulai membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara, "ditempat kami" jawabnya datar.

Kutautkan kedua alis mataku bingung. Tak lama kulihat lima orang termasuk seseorang bertopeng tadi datang mendekatiku. Mereka memandangku dengan pandangan yang tak kumengerti.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan mata hitam kelam, wajah nya lebih terlihat memenangkan daripada keenam lainnya.

Aku menggangguk kecil, "kurasa baik" jawabku singkat. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku dimana?" tanya ku lagi karena kurang puas dengan jawaban sebelumnya.

"Ditempat kami" jawab pemuda itu, lagi kutautkan kedua alis bingung. Melihat kebingunganku pemuda itu menarik diriku bangun dari tempat tidur yang tadi kutempati, ia menarik ku menuju jendela yang terbuka.

Mata ku terbelalak ketika melihat yang ada didepanku.

"Tempat macam apa ini?" ucap ku kaget. Didepan ku terpampang jelas Pohon-pohon besar—_jauh lebih besar dari pohon pada umumnya_— dan berbagai binatang dengan bentuk jauh dari kata normal dan lebih mengejutkan mereka dapat berbicara.

Apa aku bermimpi? Oh ya ampun apa yang terjadi?

**Wonder Land,eh?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru,KyuuNaru,xxxNaru.

Rated : T

Genre : adventure

Author: Thief in Midnight

Warning : OOC,Imajinatif,typos,abal,dll. Don't blame author if u don't like it.

Mata ku terpaku. Tidak percaya dengan yang kulihat. Pemuda disampingku menepuk pundakku pelan menyadarkan ku dari keterkejutan.

Melihatku kebingungan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang datang mendatangiku. "kami menemukanmu didekat gerbang menuju Istana Ratu" ucap pemuda manis itu dengan nada cueknya.

Aku terduduk lemas,mencoba mengumpulkan ingatan yang tersisa.

"aku bertemu pria aneh lalu berjalan menuju belakang rumah,melihat lubang besar menganga,manusia kelinci , menendang,terjatuh, dan tiba-tiba datang kemari" gumam ku bingung sendiri dengan yang ku alami.

**# Author POV#**

***Flashback**

Sebuah rumah besar bah Istana-istana yang ada pada negeri dongeng dengan cat berwarna putih gading nampak menjulang gagah dan indah. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek mengangkat koper keluar dari kereta kuda. Menatap sejenak tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat liburannya selama musim panas. Pemuda pirang dengan tiga garis tipis menghiasi kedua pipi nya itu berjalan masuk melewati gerbang besar yang bagian atasnya terlilit tanaman merambat.

"kau sudah datang Naruto" sambut seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjangnya. Dengan segera pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Naruto berlari mendatangi pria itu meninggalkan kopernya begitu saja didekat gerbang. Ia memeluk pria berambut putih itu. "Jiraiya-san" ucap nya riang memanggil pria yang tengah tersenyum cemerlang.

Setelah acara peluk memeluk itu selesai Naruto lekas mengambil kembali koper yang ia taruh didekat gerbang. Ia melangkah berbarengan dengan Jiraiya.

Naruto Namikaze seorang pemuda keturunan bangsawan, Ayah nya Minato Namikaze adalah seorang Menteri dan Ibunya Kushina Namikaze adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang biasa. Dan Jiraiya adalah teman ayahnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah sendiri. Hari ini adalah pertama libur musim panas, setiap hari nya Naruto harus belajar di Sekolah khusus bangsawan karena kepadatan jadwalnya selama disekolah membuat kedua orang tua Naruto menyarankan nya untuk mengambil liburan musim panas di rumah Jiraiya yang terletak didaerah pedesaan yang cukup nyaman untuk disinggahi.

Naruto dan Jiraiya berjalan memasuki rumah sambil mengobrol mengenai kehidupan sekolah Naruto, terlihat kedua nya asik berbincang.

"selamat datang di rumah sederhana milikku ini Naruto, semoga kau betah" ucap Jiraiya senang sambil menepuk pundak Naruto ketika mereka sudah memasuki rumah itu. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya.

Naruto tersenyum,"Jiraiya-san terlalu merendah, tempat ini sungguh menakjubkan" jawab Naruto senang dan sopan.

Jiraiya membawa Naruto menuju kamar yang akan ditempati Naruto selama liburan.

"ini adalah kamar mu,gunakan semau mu anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri"

"terima kasih"

"kalau begitu selamat istirahat" ucap Jiraiya tenang sebelum menutup pintu dan pergi.

"tunggu Jiraiya-san" cegah Naruto pelan, Jiraiya memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemuda pirang itu. "hm?" gumamnya pelan.

"apa aku boleh berkeliling sebentar?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"tentu saja" jawab Jiraiya cepat, "tapi berhati-hatilah tempat ini menyimpan banyak misteri" lanjut Jiraiya. Wajah Naruto terlihat bingung.

"hahaha tenang saja aku hanya bercanda" ralat Jiraiya cepat setelah melihat raut wajah Naruto yang bingung. Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian Jiraiya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Naruto melepaskan Jas hitam yang sejak tadi terpasang rapih ditubuhnya, menaruhnya pada tempat tidur lalu melonggarkan sedikit dasi hitamnya. Ia melangkah mendekati jendela besar yang ada dikamarnya. Menatap pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan alam sekitarnya. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang dibibir manisnya.

15 menit kemudian matanya terpicing memandang sesuatu.

Telunjuknya tangan kanannya mengarah kedadanya sendiri. "saya?" gumam Naruto bingung.

Dari arah pandang Naruto ia melihat seorang dengan pakaian formal lengkap dengan jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu beserta topi hitam. Dari kejauhan orang itu melambaikan tangannya. Perlahan orang itu berjalan menjauh. Merasa penasaran Naruto pun bergegas keluar kamarnya dan menuju tempat orang itu terlihat tadi tanpa peduli saat ia keluar kamar sang paman memanggilnya.

Naruto memandang sekeliling tempat ia melihat pemuda itu. Dengan nafas terengah sehabis berlari ia mengitari tempat itu yang ternyata sebuah rumah tua.

"Hei tunggu!" teriak Naruto begitu melihat sekelebat bayangan pemuda lewat diantara pepohonan disekitar rumah tua yang kini sedang ia amati. Ia melangkah mengikuti pemuda itu hingga sampai pada bagian belakang rumah.

Pemuda yang sejak tadi dikejarnya berhenti berlari tepat didepan sebuah pohon oak yang cukup besar. Wajah pemuda itu tertutup topi nya sendiri namun jelas terlihat dari bibirnya bahwa pemuda itu tengah tersenyum.

"kenapa anda memanggilku?" tanya Naruto pelan sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda yang hanya terdiam. Semakin Naruto mendekat semakin pemuda itu berjalan mundur.

"Jaa ne" ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam lubang besar yang ada didekat akar sang pohon.

"Hei!tunggu" cegah Naruto cepat, ia melangkah mendekati pohon Oak itu melongok kedalam lubang. Ternyata lubang itu cukup lebar hingga bisa memuat manusia, pikir Naruto.

Setelah melihat jika lubang itu hanya memiliki kedalaman kurang dari satu meter,Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Aneh" gumam Naruto bingung. Bagaimana bisa manusia menghilang dalam hitungan detik kedalam sebuah lubang?

"Apanya?" sebuah suara nyaring terdengar dari belakang tubuh Naruto,sontak ia segera menengok dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Seorang bocah lelaki berambut merah darah dengan tato 'ai' pada jidat nya dan mengenakan pakaian jas rapih, tapi yang membuat berbeda justru sebuah telinga panjang layaknya telinga _'Bucks Bunny'_ jika kalian pernah melihat kartun tersebut.

"oh hai Naruto" sapa makhluk yang bisa dibilang setengah manusia dan setengah kelinci itu dengan ramah. Naruto masih terdiam kaku.

**BUG.**

"uwaaaa" jerit Naruto frustasi ketika tubuhnya ditendang mendadak oleh bocah itu dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh kedalam lubang.

'_tenang lubang ini hanya satu meter'_ pikir Naruto menenangkan dirinya, namun ada hal jangal yang mengusik hati Naruto.

"kenapa aku belum mencapai tanah?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"loh loh.. jangan-jangan—uwaaaaa" jerit Naruto lagi ketika ia sadar jika lubang yang ia lewati ini tidak berdasar.

.

.

***Flashback End**

Naruto menepuk pipinya pelan berharap ia hanya bermimpi, namun ia tetap berada diruangan itu bersama 7 pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

**#Naruto POV#**

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menatapku bingung.

"Nama mu?" tanya salah seorang dari pemuda itu yang berambut jingga. Aku mendongak menatap datar pemuda jingga itu.

"Namikaze Naruto" jawab ku pelan. Wajah ketujuh pria itu terlonjak kaget membuatku semakin bingung dengan yang terjadi.

"jadi ini orang yang dicari ratu?" sergah pria bertopeng aneh. Ketujuh orang itu menatapku dengan teliti. Merasa risih aku pun bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Mereka tiba-tiba tersenyum. Membuat bulu kudukku meremang aneh. Aku pun beranjak dari posisi dudukku karena merasa aneh dengan pandangan ketujuh orang dihadapanku.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Itachi" ucap pemuda yang tadi menarikku untuk melihat jendela. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Sabaku Sasori" ucap pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah bagai boneka.

"Deidara" kali ini pemuda manis berambut piranglah yang berbicara.

"Hidan" pemuda berambut klimislah yang berbicara, "Pain" ucap pemuda berambut jingga. "Tobi" kali ini pemuda bertopenglah yang berbicara,entah kenapa melihat pemuda ini membuatku ingin tertawa. Terakhir aku pun menatap pemuda berambut merah agak panjang dan berbadan kurus yang belum bicara sedikit pun sejak tadi.

"Nama nya Kyuubi" kali ini yang memperkenalkan justru Itachi. Kutatap baik-baik pemuda berambut merah itu, pemuda yang cukup tampan andai sikap nya tidak sedingin es mungkin dia akan terlihat lebih sempurna.

Setelah acara perkenalan itu aku beranjak keluar dari kamar tanpa sepatah kata pun.

**#Author POV#**

Ketujuhnya terhenyak kaget ketika melihat Naruto memegang gagang pintu. Kyuubi yang berdiri dekat dengan pintu segera menangkap tangan Naruto.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Deidara sedikit kesal karena tamu nya dengan tidak sopan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa pamit.

"Pulang" jawab Naruto datar. Ia menatap tangan Kyuubi yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

Kyuubi menatap sinis kearah Naruto kemudian menarik lengan Naruto keras hingga pemuda _blonde _itu terjatuh kelantai dengan keras.

Sedikit meringis Naruto menatap Kyuubi tajam.

"Maaf,Kyuubi memang begitu" ucap Itachi lembut, tangan kanannya terulur untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

"aku hanya ingin pulang" ucap Naruto kesal sambil menatap Kyuubi, sedang yang ditatap hanya membuang wajahnya kesamping. Naruto menerima uluran tangan Itachi dan segera bangkit.

"kurasa kamu tidak akan bisa pulang dengan selamat" ucap Pain datar.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

**DRAK DRAK DRAK.**

Terdengar suara seperti puluhan langkah kaki. Ketujuh orang itu saling pandang kemudian dengan panik mereka berusaha menyembunyikan Naruto dengan mendesaknya kedalam lemari pakaian.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto datar

"cepat sembunyi bodoh" komentar Deidara pedas sambil mendorong kuat tubuh Naruto agar memasuki lemari. Namun Naruto berontak dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sisi lemari kuat enggan masuk.

"sembunyi dari apa?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Pasukan ratu! Jika mereka menemukan ada pria yang masih belum ditangkap maka dengan senang hati pasukan itu akan menyeretmu dalam bahaya" jelas Deidara lagi dengan cepat.

"ha?" gumam Naruto bingung. "bukan saatnya berhah ria! Cepat masuk" kali ini Tobi dan Sasori membantu Deidara memasukan Naruto. acara dorong mendorong pun terjadi.

"tunggu bagaimana jika pasukan itu melongok kelemari?" celetuk Naruto diantara usahanya melawan dorongan Tobi,Deidara dan Sasori. Ketiga nya berhenti mendorong dengan wajah bodoh mereka baru menyadari jika yang baru saja Naruto katakan ada benarnya.

"dasar bodoh! Sembunyikan saja di kamar mandi" kali ini Hidan menyeletuk.

Naruto menggeleng kuat, "Bagaimana jika mereka juga memeriksa kamar mandi" ucap Naruto membuat Hidan terdiam menyadari kebodohan kata-katanya.

"sembunyikan dikandang Manda saja" usul Tobi dengan telunjuk tangannya terangkat keatas.

"Manda?" ulang Naruto.

"kau gila,dia bisa dimakan ular raksasa itu tolol" tukas Deidara kesal dengan usul Tobi.

"hiks Deidara marah huaaa" tiba-tiba Tobi berlari keluar ruangan dengan menangis seperti anak kecil.

"bodoh kenapa dia berlari kearah pasukan itu!" jerit Deidara frustasi ketika ia sadar kepergian Tobi justru membuat pasukan itu akan sadar posisi keberadaan mereka.

"selamatkan diri kalian!" jerit Hidan. Kemudian Sasori dan Deidara melompati jendela kemudian pergi entah kemana. Hidan pun ikut melompati jendela.

Dengan wajah polos dan bingung Naruto memandang manusia yang tersisa.

"lalu bagaimana dengan acara pulangku?" tanya Naruto.

Kyuubi mengedikkan bahu kemudian ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berkata, "kai!" .**BOOFT**. Kyuubi pun menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih.

Itachi dan Pain membuang nafas berat, mereka menatap Naruto sebelum ikut pergi.

"dengar! satu hal yang bisa membuatmu pulang.. Kalahkan Ratu" ucap Pain kemudian Pain pun ikut menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"sekarang sembunyikan dirimu jangan sampai tertangkap ratu..ini" Itachi memberi botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna keunguan.

"hm?" sebelah alis Naruto terangkat.

"gunakan saat genting" Ucap Itachi kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi belasan gagak.

Angin bertiup pelan. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya menyadari kini dirinya tertinggal sendiri ditempat ini. **DRAK DRAK DRAk**. Langkah prajurit itu makin mendekat.

"Tidaaakkk! Lepaskan aku!" terdengar jeritan suara yang berasal dari luar dan dapat dikenali jika itu adalah jeritan Tobi.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari jalan keluar. Otaknya yang pintar bekerja cepat memanfaatkan segala yang ada untuk menyelamatkan diri.

**To Be Continued..**

Hi aku author baru.. kalian bisa memanggilku apa pun yang kalian suka asal tidak bermakna buruk

Jika ada diantara reader dan senpai yang merasa ceritaku pasaran, maka apa mau dikata memang ini hanya remake dari Alice in wonderland namun versi saya. Saya juga tidak memplagiat karya orang, jika merasa ada karya yang mirip dengan ini saya mohon maaf tapi sumpah ini asli ide ku tanpa 'nyontek'.

NEXT CHAP:

Sang Alice pun harus bertemu dengan orang gila bertopi untuk membantunya keluar dari dunia yang sangat fantasi ini. Terjebak dan kabur itu lah keberuntungan sang Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Belasan manusia setengah kelinci berpakaian ala prajurit memasuki ruangan yang tadi ditempati Tobi. Mereka menjelajah memastikan tak ada lagi penghuni pria didalamnya. Namun gerakan salah satu pasukan itu terhenti ketika ia melihat gundukan diatas tempat tidur yang tertutup selimut.

"rupanya masih ada yang tersisa" desis makhluk itu. Ia melangkah santai mendekati tempat tidur. Pasukan yang lain hanya menyeringai mendapati mangsa baru. Sedangkan Tobi yang sejak tadi ditangkap mulai berkeringat dingin menyadari jika yang dibalik selimut adalah Naruto satu-satunya harapan yang bisa membuatnya terlepas dari gangguan Ratu.

'_uaaa ternyata dia lebih bodoh dari diriku.. menyesal aku percaya dengan kata-kata si topi gila' _batin Tobi miris melihat penyelamat hidupnya begitu bodoh.

Prajurit itu semakin mendekat, bibirnya tersenyum kemenangan. Tobi menutup topengnya dengan kedua tangan karena ketakutan.

**SRET.**

Selimutpun disibak dengan keras hingga jatuh kelantai. Mata prajurit itu pun terbelalak. Semua prajurit terdiam. Karena tak ada suara Tobi pun perlahan membuka tangannya.

"siapa itu?" tanya Tobi bingung melihat seorang wanita berambut biru panjang mengenakan long dress berwarna biru tengah tertidur membelakangi mereka semua.

Perlahan sosok wanita itu berbalik. Mata Tobi membelalak.

'_Naruto'_ batin Tobi yang menyadari perempuan manis ditempat tidurnya adalah Naruto terlihat dari tiga garis tipis dikedua pipinya.

"kalian mengganggu tidurku" ucap Naruto pelan,suaranya terdengar lebih rendah.

"ma—maafkan aku nona" ujar prajurit itu bingung karena yang ia dapati bukan seorang pria melainkan gadis manis.

"apa kalian tidak belajar sopan santun? Memasuki kamar wanita tanpa ijin" sindir Naruto dengan nada datar.

Para prajurit itu saling pandang.

"MAAFKAN KAMI NONA" semua prajurit itu membungkuk hormat. Tobi sendiri dibuat tercengang. Bisa-bisanya prajurit Ratu yang terkenal kejam tunduk dihadapan gadis jadi-jadian seperti Naruto, pikir Tobi takjub.

"lekaslah pergi. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku yang terganggu" usir Naruto masih dengan nada datarnya.

Para prajuritpun mengangguk dan bergegas pergi kembali menyeret Tobi.

**Wonder Land,eh?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru,KyuuNaru,xxxNaru.

Rated : T

Genre : adventure

Author: Thief in Midnight

Warning : OOC,Imajinatif,typos,abal,dll. Don't blame author if u don't like it.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Satu ancaman telah selesai ia hindari. Beruntung dengan otaknya yang cerdas Naruto bisa segera mengambil tindakan.

Dari hasil analisanya dapat ia simpulkan: pertama didunia yang ia tempati sekarang bukan dunia biasa, terbukti dengan adanya manusia setengah kelinci. Kedua dunia ini diperintah seorang ratu karena Deidara berulang kali mengucap kata Ratu. Ketiga Ratu tengah menangkap semua manusia berjenis kelamin pria hal ini ia simpulkan dari kata-kata Deidara, _"Pasukan ratu! Jika mereka menemukan ada pria yang masih belum ditangkap maka dengan senang hati pasukan itu akan menyeretmu dalam bahaya" ._

Sekarang yang ada dipikiran Naruto adalah bagaimana caranya untuk kembali kedunianya.

"aku harus mencari informasi" ucap Naruto kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa melepaskan Gaunnya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melepaskan gaun itu karena bagaimana pun gaun itu adalah satu-satunya alat yang membantunya mengelabui prajurit-prajurit ratu. Beruntung sekali Naruto menemukan gaun dan rambut palsu itu terongok di dalam lemari yang digunakan Deidara cs untuk menyembunyikannya. Dengan segera ia mengganti kemeja nya dengan gaun.

"kemana sekarang?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil menengok kekanan dan kiri,menimbang-nimbang arah mana yang aman untuk ia pilih. Bisa sajakan arah yang ia lewati berisi hewan raksasa buas seperti yang dikatakan Tobi.

"sudahlah" ucap Naruto cuek kemudian melangkah kearah kiri.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri hutan yang gelap. Ia berjalan sambil sedikit memberi tanda dengan menggoreskan pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun kebatang pohon yang ia lewati. Berjaga-jaga seandainya ia tersesat setidaknya ia bisa kembali menyusuri tanda yang ia buat sendiri.

"Ittai" terdengar ringisan seorang anak kecil. Naruto berhenti berjalan dan memposisikan dirinya dengan pisau lipat yang bersiaga didepan dadanya.

Seorang bocah berambut jabrik dengan tubuh berwarna hitam putih keluar dari pohon yang baru saja Naruto tandai dengan pisau lipatnya.

Lengan bocah itu mengeluarkan darah. Naruto lekas berlari kearah bocah itu dengan tergesah-gesah.

"kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Bocah itu menepis tangan Naruto yang akan memeriksa luka dilengannya.

"kau!" bocah itu menunjuk Naruto, "beraninya melukai diriku" lanjut bocah itu dengan berteriak marah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu" ucap Naruto mencoba membela diri.

"tapi lihat aku berdarah!" teriak bocah itu tidak terima. Kemudian muncul banyak bocah yang menyerupai bocah didepan Naruto.

"lihat! Mereka juga terluka karena mu!" teriak bocah itu lebih marah melihat kawanan nya terluka.

Naruto memandang bocah itu satu persatu. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"kamu pikir dengan meminta maaf bisa menyembuhkan kami!" bentak bocah itu lagi. Naruto semakin membungkuk dalam menyadari yang dikatakan bocah itu benar.

Tiba-tiba tubuh bocah berwarna hitam putih itu membesar dan tangannya membentuk sulur-sulur yang memerangkap tubuh Naruto.

"lepaskan" ronta Naruto. sulur itu menjerat tangan,kaki,dan perutnya hingga tubuh Naruto mengapung diudara. Rasa sakit menyerang pergelangan kaki dan tangan Naruto.

"Kamu harus merasakan rasa sakit kami" ucap bocah-bocah itu sambil tersenyum menyeramkan.

'_apa yang harus kulakukan'_ batin Naruto mulai panik ketika sulur itu makin menarik tubuhnya saling menjauh seolah akan memotong-motong tubuhnya. Naruto berusaha melawan rasa sakitnya namun rasanya ia tidak akan bertahan lama.

"wah wah tamu kita ada disini rupanya khekhe"

Terdengar suara kekehan dari atas sebuah pohon. Naruto segera mencari asal suara itu.

Seorang pria yang tidak terlihat wajahnya karena tertutup topi tengah tidur-tiduran disebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar.

'_rasanya aku pernah melihat dia'_ batin Naruto sambil mengangkat satu alis matanya.

"Aaakhh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan ketika sulur itu semakin menarik tubuhnya bahkan lengan panjang gaunnya robek tertarik sulur itu.

Mendengar jeritan Naruto sosok yang tadinya tertidur itu menegakkan posisinya.

Dengan wajah yang tertutup topi sosok itu berkata, "mereka tidak akan mendengarkan jeritan kesakitanmu. Mereka akan terus menyiksa mangsa mereka hingga mati".

Naruto membelalak kaget mendengar hal itu, rasa takut dan kesakitan menghampirinya.

"lalu kenapa kamu tidak membantuku?!" tanya Naruto kesal melihat sosok itu hanya duduk manis diatas pohon padahal dirinya tengah kesakitan.

"hehe tidak semudah itu manis, adahal yang harus kamu lakukan sebelumnya" ucap sosok itu santai.

"bagaimana aku bisa melakukan sesuatu jika tubuhku saja tidak bisa kugerakkan" jawab Naruto kesal.

"kamu hanya harus mengatakan setuju" ucap sosok itu santai sambil memainkan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"setuju untuk?" tanya Naruto lebih lanjut ia tidak boleh gegabah mengambil keputusan.

"untuk mengalahkan ratu.. dan mengembalikan kerajaan ini padaku" ucap orang itu lagi.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "ittai!" jerit Naruto lagi karena sulur itu kembali menarik tubuhnya.

"Ba—baiklah aku setuju!" teriak Naruto.

Orang itu menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah kumpulan gadis-gadis cantik bertubuh kecil mungil dengan sayap yang menyala dari segala arah. Gadis-gadis itu segera bernyanyi kecil sambil terbang dan mengitari bocah-bocah hitam putih itu. Lama kelamaan sulur yang menjerat Naruto melonggar dan membuat tubuh Naruto terjatuh.

Sebelum tubuh mungil Naruto terjatuh dengan cepat sosok bertopi itu menangkap tubuhnya.

Naruto menatap orang yang kini tengah menggendongnya _ala Bridal_ dengan pandangan kagum dan terpesona. Dari posisinya sekarang Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa sosok yang sejak tadi duduk manis diatas dahan pohon.

Sosok itu tersenyum _Charming_ membuat Naruto terhenyak merasakan dada nya berdetak tidak keruan.

"terpesona eh?" tanya sosok itu dengan senyum angkuh yang membuat sosoknya makin terlihat mengagumkan bagi Naruto.

"ti—tidak "bantah Naruto cepat, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan disambut tawa geli sosok pemuda aneh yang menggendongnya.

"Sasuke-san"

Tiba-tiba puluhan bocah hitam putih yang telah kembali keukuran normalnya berlarian kearah sosok yang menggendong Naruto.

"oww pelan-pelan sayang, aku sedang menggendong calon pengantinku" ucap sosok itu santai ketika puluhan bocah dan gadis kecil mengerubutinya.

"siapa yang pengantinmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"tentu saja kamu Naruto" jawab sosok itu santai, membuat Naruto terbelalak.

"cih jangan berharap karena aku adalah pria bukan wanita. Dan lagi darimana kamu tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto sengit.

"benarkah?" ucap sosok itu seolah kaget. Sosok itu menurunkan Naruto dan tangan kanan nya dengan tidak pantas menyentuh dada bidang Naruto.

"Hei! apa yang kau lakukan teme!" teriak Naruto kesal karena orang bertopi itu dengan seenak jidatnya menyentuh dadanya.

"mengecek apa yang kau katakan itu benar" jawab sosok itu santai sambil kembali mengerayangi dada Naruto.

"berhenti sudah kubilang aku ini pria" ucap Naruto kesal,tangan nya menangkap tangan pemuda bertopi itu.

Pemuda bertopi itu menyeringai membuat Naruto tersipu sedikit bercampur malu. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Naruto dan berbisik, "kau tahu yang memanggilmu didekat rumah pamanmu adalah aku, dan aku sudah tahu sejak awal jika kamu adalah pria".

Wajah Naruto memerah marah. "jadi kamu adalah dalang yang membuatku terjebak dalam dunia konyol ini" ucap Naruto tak terima.

"hahaha tidak kusangka berwajah pria kau sungguh manis apalagi ber crossdress seperti ini kamu tambah manis" ucap sosok itu sambil tertawa senang. Wajah Naruto memerah kembali karena malu.

Naruto menarik rambut palsu berwarna biru dari kepalanya dan membuangnya jauh.

"aku bukan wanita teme!" ucap Naruto kesal kemudian melangkah pergi.

**GREB**

Sosok itu menangkap tangan Naruto kemudian menariknya hingga Naruto tertarik dan jatuh dalam pelukan pemuda bertopi itu.

"kamu sudah berjanji untuk mengalahkan ratu dan mengembalikan tahta kepadaku" ucap sosok itu mengingatkan.

"Baiklah.. lepaskan" ujar Naruto kesal sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"anak-anak siapkan semuanya" ucap pemuda itu santai sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"siap! Sasuke-san" ujar bocah-bocah itu kemudian berlarian memasuki hutan.

"apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"tadi katamu akan mengembalikan tahta kerajaan padaku" jawab pemuda itu santai.

Naruto membuang muka sebal.

Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat dan melepas topi nya kemudian menaruh topi itu didepan perutnya.

"perkenalkan nama ku Uchiha Sasuke satu-satu nya penyihir yang ada dinegeri ini" ucap pemuda itu sambil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"aku sudah tahu namamu tadi" ujar Naruto ketus.

"Nah sekarang mari ikuti aku" ajak Sasuke kemudian ia melangkah mendahului Naruto berjalan memasuki hutan.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Naruto mengedarkan Naruto saja atau hutan ini memang terlihat lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya?

"A—Apa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung. Didepan Naruto terdapat sebuah meja berbentuk lonjong dan ada sekitar 50 kursi dengan berbagai ukuran. Diatas meja yang tertata rapih terdapat makanan yang lezat beserta minuman yang terlihat menggiurkan.

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi dengan ukiran yang terindah untuk Naruto,dengan ragu Naruto duduk dikursi yang disediakan Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke duduk manis disamping Naruto.

"sebaiknya sebelum perjamuan ini dimulai kamu berganti baju terlebih dahulu" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap gaun biru Naruto yang telah robek. Naruto mengganguk setuju.

**CTIK.**

Sasuke kembali menjentikan jarinya dan dengan sekejap mata pakaian Naruto telah berganti dengan kemeja beserta jasnya.

"terima kasih" ucap Naruto tulus. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

**PROK PROK PROK**

Sasuke bertepuk tangan kecil kemudian muncullah makhluk-makhluk aneh, mulai dari manusia setengah gajah,manusia setengah harimau,manusia setengah rusa,peri-peri,bocah hitam putih,dan manusia setengah kelinci.

Eh tunggu setengah kelinci?

Mata biru Naruto menatap kaget sosok manusia kelinci yang dengan tenang duduk dikursi diseberang Naruto kemudian sosok kelinci itu menyeruput teh milik nya dengan nyaman.

"Kau!" tunjuk Naruto pada kelinci yang memiliki tato 'ai' didahinya.

Kelinci itu mendongak sejenak untuk melihat Naruto kemudian ia mengacuhkan Naruto dan kembali meminum teh nya.

'_aku diacuhkan kelinci?'_ batin Naruto shock. Ia mengeram pelan.

"kau!yang mendorongku jatuh!" teriak Naruto marah pada kelinci didepannya.

"Aku?" ucap kelinci itu cuek.

"iya lantas siapa lagi kelinci yang memiliki tato ai didahinya kalau bukan kamu!" sunggut Naruto kesal dengan sikap acuh sang kelinci.

"apa kamu pernah merasakan sebuah cangkir melayang?" tanya kelinci itu ambigu.

"ha?"

"kalau begitu rasakanlah.." kelinci itu melempar cangkir teh yang tengah dipegang nya kearah Naruto.

"oh my my.. kau tidak boleh begitu Gaara" decak Sasuke bosan.

beruntung saat cangkir itu hendak mengenai Naruto, Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap cangkir itu.

"bukan salahku kok" ucap Gaara cuek.

"hei! kau nyaris membuat kepalaku berlubang kelinci!" amuk Naruto.

"apa perlu kata nyaris itu kuhilangkan?" tanya Gaara dengan mengangkat satu cangkir yang ada disebelah nya. Suasana menegang.

"oke cukup Gaara. Naruto bisakah kamu mengalah?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai bosan dengan pertengkaran Naruto dan Gaara.

"tapi aku tidak salah!" geram Naruto kesal.

"terserah" ucap Sasuke cuek.

Gaara mulai santai kembali dan mengambil beberapa kue kering yang ada dimeja. Sasuke memandang setiap tamunya sedangkan Naruto bersedekap dada kesal. Ingin rasanya ia cepat pergi dari dunia aneh ini.

"dimana Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke

"tadi kulihat dia sedang tertidur diatas pohon Sakura" jawab salah seorang manusia setengah rusa.

"dasar rubah satu ini" decak Sasuke kesal. Ia lagi-lagi menjentikan jarinya dan

**BOOFT.**

**BRUK**

"ittai" rintih Kyuubi kesakitan ketika dirinya jatuh ketanah dengan keras. Naruto terkejut melihat kehadiran Kyuubi. Melihat Kyuubi meringis membuat Naruto tertawa pelan.

Ternyata tawa nya terdengar oleh semua tamu yang diundang Sasuke hingga suasana membeku sesaat.

"eh?" tawa Naruto terhenti ketika ia menyadari jika dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Maaf" ucap Naruto sopan.

"kenapa minta maaf? Tawa mu lucu juga" ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. Mendengar pujian dari Kyuubi entah kenapa wajah Naruto jadi memanas dan baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuubi tersenyum.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke merasa sedikit risih.

"kemana saja kau Kyuu?" tanya Sasuke sok cuek dengan meminum teh nya.

Kyuubi mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto—_Sasuke sebelah kiri Naruto dan Kyuubi sebelah kanan._

"menunggu para prajurit itu pergi" jawab Kyuubi santai.

"hn, kalau begitu acara perjamuan ini dimulai dengan bintang utama Namikaze Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan bertepuk tangan kecil kala menyebut nama Naruto. kemudian kelima puluh tamu yang ada segera bangkit dari kursinya dan bertepuk tangan.

Perjamuan macam apa ini?

To be Continued...

Hontou Arigatou

_**ryanfujoshiSN**___

_**Uzumaki Scout 36**___

AND ALL SILENT READER ^^

Next Chap:

Alice mengetahui alasan kenapa ia datang ke Wonderland ini. Dilain pihak ia tengah dekat dengan si topi gila dan Alice sendiri nampak mulai menyukai Rubah yang bisa berbicara. Alice tertangkap?


	3. Chapter 3

Perjamuan yang Sasuke sebut sebelumnya telah dimulai. Naruto duduk tenang mendengar kata-kata sambutan dari Sasuke.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial. Orang yang ditakdirkan untuk melawan ratu pink dan mengembalikan kejayaanku." ucap Sasuke pada Akhir sambutannya. Para tamu pun bertepuk tangan sedangkan Naruto masih terlihat kikuk karena ia tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata _'ditakdirkan melawan ratu pink'_.

"Tunggu sebentar, bukannya aku tidak ingin menolong kalian tapi bisakah kalian jelaskan sedikit apa yang terjadi didunia ini dan kenapa aku bisa dipanggil kemari?" tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban.

"Semua berawal dari seorang wanita cantik dan anggun yang telah menjadi tunangan pangeran Sasuke" ucap Gaara santai sambil memakan kue keringnya.

.

.

**Wonder Land,eh?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru,ItaNaru,NaruSaku,xxxNaru.

Rated : T

Genre : adventure

Author: Thief in Midnight

Warning : OOC,Imajinatif,typos,abal,dll. Don't blame author if u don't like it.

.

.

"Pangeran Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung. Semua mata mengarah pada seorang Sasuke yang asik memainkan topinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke acuh. Semua nya kembali menatap makanan nya masing-masing.

"Lalu?"

"Pangeran tidak suka dijodohkan lalu memutuskan untuk membuat ulah. Pangeran yang notabene nya adalah seorang penyihir, ia menyihir seluruh binatang untuk berbicara. Tidak hanya itu ia bahkan menyihir manusia agar menyerupai diriku" lanjut Gaara.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak dapat percaya. _'kurasa orang disebelahku ini gila' _batin Naruto saat memandang Sasuke.

"Oleh karena itu ia disebut sebagai orang gila bertopi karena hobinya memakai topi dan sifatnya yang seperti orang gila" lanjut Kyuubi. Sasuke hanya asik memakan kue keringnya seolah ia tidak peduli jika disekelilingnya tengah membicarakan hal buruk mengenai dirinya.

"Tapi tetap saja wanita itu tidak mau membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Hingga akhirnya pangeran Sasuke menemukan sebuah buku sihir milik kakeknya Madara. Pangeran menggunakan salah satu sihir dibuku itu yaitu melihat satu takdir" jelas Gaara lagi, sedangkan tamu yang lain hanya mendengarkan karena mereka semua sudah tahu cerita ini sejak awal.

"Pangeran melihat jika kelak saat wanita itu menjadi Istrinya maka seluruh kerajaan akan sengsara karena itu pangeran semakin tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita itu. Lalu suatu ketika wanita itu pun membaca buku sihir itu dan ikut melihat takdir kedepannya dan merubahnya"

"Wanita itu tahu jika suatu ketika akan datang seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan tiga garis dipipinya. Dan saat itulah ia melihat anda dan jatuh cinta pada anda"

"Ha?" sela Naruto terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Itu sihir menjelajah waktu" kali ini Sasuke ikut menimpali.

Naruto hanya ber_'oh'_ ria.

"Lalu? Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ck dasar bodoh..Memang menurutmu siapa lagi kalau bukan ratu pink." jawab Gaara yang mulai kesal.

"Jangan marah aku hanya bertanya." ucap Naruto kesal saat mendengar nada kesal pada perkataan Gaara.

"Ehm,lalu kenapa Ratu menangkap seluruh pria dinegeri ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Semua tamu itu terdiam dan saling pandang. Mereka terlihat gelisah ketika akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hei ayo jawablah" tuntut Naruto tidak sabar.

"Karena kelak semua laki-laki dinegeri ini akan mencintaimu dobe" ucap Sasuke santai sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Eh?" Naruto cengo sesaat. Ia menatap semua tamu yang ada. Tamu itu membuang wajahnya kesamping termasuk Gaara dan Kyuubi.

Loh tunggu. Kyuubi membuang wajah kesamping?

"ka—kamu menyukai ku Kyuu?" tanya Naruto ragu. Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang disebelahnya.

"Nah,cukup untuk penjelasannya sekarang waktunya untuk menyusun strategi mengambil alih kekuasaan" sela Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan tajam dan hanya dibalas acuh oleh Kyuubi.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus crossdress kembali?" keluh Naruto frustasi ketika dirinya dipaksa memakai gaun selutut berwarna putih gading dan kembali memakai wig panjang namun kini berwarna pirang.

Ditatapnya orang yang memaksanya memakai gaun itu tajam.

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke kesal.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke yang tengah duduk asik mengamati amarah Naruto.

"Ha..Bisakah kita tidak—" perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika seorang manusia setengah harimau memotong perkataan Naruto dengan cepat. "Tuan Sasuke.. Tobi akan dihukum pancung siang ini" ucap manusia harimau itu terburu-buru. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke terkejut.

Mendengar nama Tobi Naruto langsung menarik lengan manusia harimau itu.

"Dimana tempat eksekusinya?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Di—di Istana" jawab manusia harimau itu tergagap.

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto kemudian ia berlari.

"Hoy Dobe" Panggil Sasuke ketika si pirang itu berlari dan tidak mempedulikannya. Kesal. Sasuke berdecih pelan.

Sosok Sasuke tiba-tiba tepat berada didepan Naruto yang tengah berlari hingga Naruto menubruk Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tengah menindih dirinya.

"Kau kenapa muncul mendadak sih" geram Naruto kesal. Entah setan jahil mana yang merasuk, Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya kepinggul Naruto dan menarik pinggul itu menempel pada perutnya.

"Se—sedang apa kamu?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah saat wajahnya tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Sedang menggodamu" jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Minggir aku sedang buru-buru" ucap Naruto kesal,tangannya menumpu pada tanah agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu menindih Sasuke.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya semakin menekan Naruto agar menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Apa kamu tidak dengar Tobi akan dipancung. Bagaimana mungkin sebagai pangeran kau diam saja eh?" tanya Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan orang gila bertopi dibawahnya.

"Tenang saja Kyuubi sudah kesana bersama Aniki" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Aniki?"

"Uchiha Itachi" jawab Sasuke tenang, tangan kanan nya menarik dagu Naruto pelan.

**CUP**

Mata Naruto mengerjap berulangkali.

Selama beberapa detik bibir keduanya menyatu. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari Naruto yang masih terdiam membeku.

"Terlalu terpesona?" tanya Sasuke jahil.

"Di—disaat seperti ini sempatnya kau men-mencuri kesempatan,Teme!" ucap Naruto tergagap. Bahkan untuk berkata-kata pun sulit sekali karena jantungnya berdetak tidak keruan.

"Sudahlah wajahmu sudah semerah tomat kau tahu" ejek Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Kau! Dasar orang gila bertopi brengsek sialan!" teriak Naruto marah dan segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Sasuke lalu berlari keluar hutan.

"Hahaha" Sasuke tertawa lepas sambil menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

.

.

Naruto bersungut-sungut kesal menghadapi sikap Sasuke.

Ia bingung mengenai tindakan apa yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya. Menolong Tobi atau tidak?

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ini jauh lebih memusingkan dari pada pelajaran tata krama bangsawan.

"Kaa-san,tou-san,Jiraiya-san aku ingin pulang" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah" sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Naruto terdengar.

"Gaara" gumam Naruto ketika melihat Gaara yang tengah bersandar dipohon.

"Aku bertanya pada Sasuke dia tidak menjawab bagaimana caranya pulang" keluh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu cepat kalahkan Ratu dan pergi." saran Gaara tegas.

"Kamu mengusirku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

"Ya, aku mengusirmu dari kehidupanku sebelum diriku terlanjur jauh mencari sosokmu" jawab Gaara datar. Namun kata-kata Gaara sukses membuat Naruto terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"A—apa yang kau bicarakan sih" ucap Naruto mulai risih rasa-rasanya sejak tadi sikap orang-orang disekitarnya mulai aneh.

Dengan segera Naruto berjalan pergi menjauh.

"Gaun ini panas" keluh Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berharap ada angin yang membuatnya tidak kegerahan lagi. Naruto berjalan mencari apapun yang bisa membuatnya tidak kegerahan lagi.

Mata Naruto memicing tatkala ia melihat sebuah danau indah. Tapi yang membuatnya takjub bukan pada danau yang indah itu melainkan makhluk yang tengah merendam kakinya kedanau itu lah yang memaku dirinya.

"Siapa disana?" tanya sosok itu. Naruto salah tingkah sendiri ketika mendengar suara halus dari sosok itu.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Nona" ucap Naruto sopan. Ia melangkah mendekati wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum indah padanya.

Wanita itu menepuk tempat disebelahnya menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk sejajar dengannya. Dengan rasa canggung Naruto duduk disamping wanita merah muda itu dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu disini" ujar wanita itu sambil memainkan kakinya di air.

"Engh.. ba—bagaimana ya, aku memang baru disini" jawab Naruto gelisah.

Wanita cantik itu menatap Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Menatapnya dalam hingga Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai jengah terlalu ditatap.

"Tidak, kurasa kamu cantik" komentar wanita itu sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedalam air.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin marah dibilang cantik,namun ia tidak tega memarahi wanita.

"Namamu?" tiba-tiba wanita itu kembali berucap. Naruto terdiam sesaat ia berpikir apakah aman jika memberi tahu namanya, mungkin saja kan wanita disebelahnya ini anak buah ratu.

"Nana" jawab Naruto asal karena ia tidak terpikir nama wanita yang cocok jadi ya ia menyingkat Naruto menjadi Nana saja.

"Eum baiklah Nana, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura" wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Naruto.

"Nana" ucap Naruto saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Sakura.

**SET. GREB.**

Tanpa diduga Sakura mencengkram kuat tangan Naruto.

"Aku benci ada wanita yang lebih cantik dari diriku" ucap Sakura dengan nada datar. Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah pasukan manusia kelinci dari pepohonan. Dan segera menyeret Naruto.

"Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini?" ronta Naruto tidak terima diseret.

"Bawa dia keruang bawah Tanah" ujar Sakura tenang.

"Hei!"

Pasukan itu menyeret Naruto menuju Istana Ratu.

.

.

Sasuke berulang kali membolak-balik tubuhnya didepan cermin besar yang tengah dipegang oleh seorang manusia rusa. Sasuke memang selalu mempersiapkan penampilannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Sasuke mengancingkan kemeja nya perlahan kemudian memasangkan jas hitam kesayangannya. Mengamati sosok nya yang terpantul dicermin. Sungguh tampan kau Uchiha.

"Naruto diseret keistana Ratu" ucap Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menyender dipohon dekat dengan tempat Sasuke. Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti sesaat.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke kembali membenarkan jasnya kemudian memakai topi khas dirinya. "Hn,saatnya mengambil tahta ku—dan pengantinku" ucap Sasuke sambil menutup wajah atasnya dengan topi. Terlihat sebuah seringai terpatri.

Gaara tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu akan kusiapkan pasukan mu"

Gaara pun pergi memasuki hutan lebih dalam. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Perang dimulai Haruno Sakura~"

.

.

To be Continued...

Arigatou atas reviewnya ^^

Balasan review:

**Satsuki Naruhi****: **arigatou tsuki ^^ nanti diundang kok :v haha

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****: **KyuuNaru ya nanti kuusahakan tambah banyak.. arigatou review nya ^^

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN****: **Kyuu manis xD .. hehe arigatou review nya

**aster-bunny-bee****:** thanks ya aster udah review 2 chap sekaligus... team Akatsuki itu disini sebagai penghibur *eh #dibakar Deidara..

**: **thanks udah review nanti review lagi ya

**Armelle Aquamar Eira****: ** thanks udah review

**Suna: **Thanks udah review ^^

**widi orihara****: **ini lanjut.. thanks udah review ^^

Next Chap:

Akhirnya Alice sampai di Istana Ratu dan ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Ratu. Mencoba mencari kelemahan sang Ratu. Namun lagi-lagi Alice harus berhadapan dengan panglima Ratu yang keburu terpikat padanya.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto bosan meronta hingga ia rela saja tubuhnya dibawa bah karung beras oleh prajurit Ratu. Ia tidak habis pikir siapa sebenarnya wanita tadi hingga bisa memerintahkan prajurit itu untuk menangkapnya.

Kembali si blonde itu mempekerjakan otaknya dengan keras.

'_Benar juga wanita tadi berambut pink dan seingatku Sasuke juga mengatakan bahwa ratu dunia ini adalah ratu pink'_ batin Naruto setelah mendapat ilham entah dari mana.

Naruto terus memikirkan segala cara untuk kabur sampai-sampai ia melupakan jika sekarang dirinya tengah digiring menuju Istana.

"Siapa dia?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Naruto dari proses berpikirnya. Ia ingin melihat orang itu namun kondisi tidak memungkinkan karena ia saat ini tengah digendong bah karung beras dan tentu nya wajah orang itu tidak akan terlihat kan.

"Ratu memerintahkan kami untuk memenjarakannya di ruang bawah tanah" ucap prajurit yang tengah menggendong Naruto.

"Turunkan dia" ucap orang itu dan segera dituruti oleh prajurit itu.

Merasa telah berpindah tempat—_dari punggung menuju lantai_, membuat Naruto segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang tadi berbicara. Mata Naruto sedikit terpukau begitu berbalik dan mendapati pria tampan dengan rambut perak yang berdiri menjulang.

Sosok pria itu pun sama hal nya dengan Naruto,terpukau sesaat. Naruto kembali berpikir setelah mendengar jawaban prajurit tadi kepada sang pria berambut putih. _'Ternyata benar wanita tadi adalah ratu. Dia cantik'_ batin Naruto ketika ia mengingat kembali gadis cantik yang mempesona dirinya dalam sekejap.

Sosok berambut perak yang wajah nya sebagian tertutup masker itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Menarik pelan dagu Naruto untuk menatap sosoknya yang lebih tinggi.

"Nama mu?" tanya pria itu lembut. Naruto menatap pria yang tengah tersenyum dibalik masker itu,"Nana." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Maaf tuan Kakashi tapi dia harus segera kami bawa ke penjara karena ratu sebentar lagi akan tiba," ucap prajurit yang tadi menggendong Naruto. Kakashi menatap dingin prajurit itu.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas nona ini. Kalian bisa pergi" titah Kakashi yang dengan mutlak diikuti oleh para prajurit itu. Kakashi menatap Naruto dari bawah hingga atas. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto kemudian ia membungkuk.

"Nama ku Hatake Kakashi,panglima ratu pink" ucap Kakashi sembari mengecup singkat punggung tangan Naruto.

**Wonder Land,eh?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru,ItaNaru,NaruSaku,xxxNaru.

Rated : T

Genre : adventure

Author: Thief in Midnight

Warning : OOC,Imajinatif,typos,abal,dll. Don't blame author if u don't like it.

Sasuke tengah berdiri dihadapan ratusan orang-orang dunia _wonderland_ yang berhasil kabur dari sergapan Ratu pink. Dengan keadaan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Sasuke kembali berucap membakar semangat rakyatnya yang sudah lama menderita untuk merdeka.

"Selamatkan Naruto maka kita juga akan selamat" ucap Sasuke diakhir pidatonya. Perlahan Sasuke membenarkan topi yang ia kenakan, ia meneliti setiap keadaan pasukannya jangan sampai ada celah yang bisa digunakan sang ratu untuk mengalahkan mereka.

"Sibuk sekali Otouto" sebuah suara mengintrupsi pergerakan Sasuke dan berhasil mencuri perhatian semuanya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang terikat tengah duduk manis disebuah kursi yang ada dibelakang Sasuke—_entah darimana kursi itu muncul_.

"Seperti yang terlihat." Jawab Sasuke acuh. Sasuke menyuruh pasukannya untuk menyiapkan persenjataan.

"Kukira Aniki sedang diistana untuk membebaskan Tobi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, Sasuke malah terlihat mengambil kursi dan meja kemudian menyuruh para peri kecil mengantarkan makanan ringan dan teh hangat.

"Hn,sudah ditangani Kyuubi kok." Jawab Itachi singkat. Itachi meminum teh hangat yang dihidangkan kepadanya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat alis matanya. Lagi-lagi Kyuubi.

"Kau menyukai rubah itu Aniki?" tanya Sasuke tidak ada basa-basi sedikitpun dengan kakaknya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu otouto?" tanya Itachi balik. Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Melihat mu gila hanya jika ada rubah itu membuatku yakin jika kau menyukai nya aniki." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli.

"Menertawakanku seolah kamu tidak gila saja Sasuke" sindir Itachi balik.

Sasuke hanya memakan kue nya tanpa membalas,memang apa yang mau dibalas jika yang dikatakan adalah kebenaran bukan.

.

.

== Farenheit==

.

.

Naruto masih setia mengikuti Kakashi kemanapun si perak ini pergi. Kakashi merupakan satu-satunya jaminan keamanan untuk dirinya maka dari itu ia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari sang panglima.

"Maaf atas sikap Ratu padamu" ucap Kakashi ditengah perjalanannya menuju ruang pribadi ratu. Naruto mengeleng pelan ketika Kakashi meliriknya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto dibarengi senyuman. Sekarang ia bersyukur Sasuke menyihirnya memakai pakaian wanita,setidaknya ini membuatnya aman.

"Kita akan kemana Kakashi-san?" tanya Naruto bingung. Kakashi berhenti berjalan dan menatap Naruto.

"Menemui ratu. Hari ini eksekusi seorang pria bertopeng yang enggan membuka topengnya dihadapan ratu." Jawab Kakashi lembut. Kakashi mengenggam tangan Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Naruto hanya menatap tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

Naruto dan Kakashi sampai disebuah ruangan yang megah bahkan lebih megah daripada ruangan tamu yang ada di rumah Jiraiya. Diruangan itu hanya ada Naruto dan Kakashi yang masih bergandengan tangan.

"Maaf Kakashi-san," ucap Naruto.

"Hm,ada apa Nana-chan?" tanya Kakashi lembut.

"Bisakah anda melepaskan tangan saya" ucap Naruto sopan. Sebenarnya risih juga dipegang erat seperti itu.

"Ow maafkan kelancangan saya," Kata Kakashi sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ehem."

Sebuah suara merdu terdengar,dengan segera Kakashi berbalik dan mendapati wanita cantik bersurai merah muda tengah tersenyum lembut. Diatas kepalanya terdapat sebuah mahkota.

"Yang mulia," ucap Kakashi sembari menundukkan kepalanya hormat kemudian dengan sedikit canggung Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau? Bukankah wanita yang kutemui didanau?" tanya sang Ratu sembari memperhatikan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Naruto mengangguk pelan,"Ya yang mulia".

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Sakura bingung, sang ratu menatap Kakashi. "Hamba yang memintanya" kemudian Kakashi berjalan mendekati sang ratu dan berbisik sesuatu. Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah semoga kau bahagia Kakashi," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Lagipula aku juga butuh teman disini." Lanjut sang ratu.

"A—aku bisa menjadi teman anda yang mulia" ucap Naruto spontan. Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan spontan Naruto.

"Nana" gumam Sakura. "Ada apa yang mulia?" merasa dipanggil Naruto pun menyahut.

"Tidak,hanya berusaha mengahapal nama teman baruku," ucap Sakura santai. Naruto tersenyum senang. Dilihat dari manapun Sakura tidak ada sisi jahatnya,dia cantik,baik,dan pintar. Benar-benar type seorang ratu.

"Kakashi bawakan tahanan itu kemari" ucap Sakura,sang ratu duduk diatas singgasana yang memang tersedia untuknya. Sakura menatap Naruto lembut. "Kenapa masih disana? kemarilah duduk disebelahku" ujar sang Ratu lembut. Naruto segera duduk disamping Sakura.

Belum lama muncul Kakashi dengan seorang bertopeng.

'_Astaga Tobi'_ batin Naruto kaget,ia lupa bahwa salah satu tujuan dia kemari kan untuk menyelamatkan Tobi.

Tobi menyipitkan mata ketika melihat siapa yang duduk disamping ratu. Hampir saja Tobi keceplosan untuk memanggil nama Naruto,kalau saja Naruto tidak segera menggeleng.

"Ap—apa yang akan anda lakukan pada dia yang mulia?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Hm hanya memaksanya untuk memperlihatkan topengnya" ucap Sakura datar. Sakura menggangguk untuk mengisyaratkan Kakashi agar segera membuka topeng yang dikenakan Tobi.

Tobi menggeleng kuat. Merasa kesulitan akhirnya Kakashi meminta penjaga diluar untuk membantu . kedua tangan Tobi sudah dijegal dan kini Kakashi bersiap untuk membuka topeng itu.

"Ke—kenapa anda ingin melihat dia yang mulia?" tanya Naruto mecoba mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin. "Hanya penasaran." Jawab Sakura datar.

Kakashi benar-benar sudah memegang topeng Tobi bersiap untuk melepaskannya. Naruto hanya menutup wajahnya.

'_Hanya membuka topeng seperti aku akan memenggal kepalanya saja'_ batin Sakura jengah.

"Cepatlah Kakashi" ucap Sakura tidak Naruto tahu sifat jelek apa yang ada pada Sakura, tidak sabaran dan ngotot.

**SET**

Topeng yang dikenakan Tobi terbuka menampilkan wajah yang membuat Naruto terkejut begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Kyuu—Kyuubi" gumam Naruto.

"Oh Hai" jawab Kyuubi tenang. Sakura menahan amarahnya ketika ia harus kembali menghadapai salah seorang komplotan dari mantan tunangannya.

"Kyuu!" jerit Sakura marah dan tiba-tiba Sakura berlari kearah Kyuubi dengan segera para penjaga itu berlarian menjauh begitu pula dengan Kakashi.

**BRUK BRAK DUAR**

Naruto menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dimana sosok Kyuubi dengan tenang tengah melompat dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya menghindari tinju Sakura yang sangat luar biasa hingga mampu menghancurkan apa yang mengenainya. Belum lagi Sakura melempar segala yang ada seperti kursi,meja,vas bunga.

"AWAS!" teriak Kyuubi ketika ia tanpa sengaja menepis vas bunga yang akan mengenainya kearah Naruto. Naruto belum sempat menghindar namun vas itu dengan cepat mengenai kepalanya.

**BUK**

"NANA!" teriak Sakura dan Kakashi berbarengan sedangkan Kyuubi menaikan alis matanya mendengar bukan nama Naruto yang dipanggil.

Ketiganya berlarian menuju Naruto. kepala Naruto mengeluarkan darah. Dengan amarah meluap Kakashi menangkap Kyuubi dan menghajar tepat diwajahnya sedangkan Sakura?

"Karna kesalahanmu Kyuu aku terpaksa menghukummu dengan menjadikanmu sebagai rubah" ucap Sakura kemudian tiba-tiba Kyuubi benar-benar menjadi seekor rubah berwarna keorange-an.

"Nana kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi khawatir. "Hem,sepertinya tidak parah" jawab Naruto menggeleng untuk menyakinkan tapi nyata nya kepala nya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Apanya yang tidak parah,kamu berdarah bodoh" ucap Sakura kesal dan segera menyeret Naruto menuju kamarnya untuk menyembuhkan teman barunya itu.

Sementara Naruto pergi dengan diseret ratu kini Kyuubi yang menjadi sosok rubah ditangkap dan dikurung dalam sebuah kamar khusus. Setelah membawa Kyuubi,Kakashi lantas memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk mencari Tobi yang asli. Dengan segera para prajurit itu mencari Tobi yang asli.

.

.

== Farenheit ==

.

.

**Ditempat Sasuke.**

Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi masih saling menikmati tehnya dan saling tatap untuk mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh lawan bicara mereka.

'_Sasuke belum berubah sama sekali,terlalu cuek'_ batin Itachi lelah ternyata adiknya masih belum berubah menjadi orang yang lebih lembut dan normal.

'_Aniki masih saja pintar mengelak'_ batin Sasuke merasa jika ia selalu kalah berhadapan dengan Itachi yang pandai bermain kata.

"Emmm, bolehkah Tobi minta tehnya?"

Sebuah suara membuat adik-kakak itu terhenti dari pikirannya. Mereka sedikit terkejut mendapati Tobi telah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Tetap saja wajah stoic dua Uchiha masih ada walaupun orang yang mereka khawatirkan sudah datang dengan sendiri nya—_tidak ada rasa lega sedikitpun_.

Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk menjawab dia hanya melanjutkan minum.

"Tentu Tobi" Itachi berbaik hati meminta para peri kecil untuk menyiapkan satu cangkir teh untuk Tobi. Tobi segera duduk disamping Itachi setelah para peri memberi nya secangkir teh dan kursi untuk duduk.

"Haaa untung saja tadi Kyuubi segera datang dan dengan sihirnya ia menukar tubuh ku dengan tubuhnya" Tobi meminum tehnya dengan senang dan mengambil beberapa kue. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi jika Kyuubi hebat dalam memberi illusi.

"Tapi tadi aku melihat Naruto," ucap Tobi saat ia memakan kue. ",dan sepertinya dia sedang dekat dengan panglima ratu" lanjut Tobi.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak.

Dekat dengan panglima ratu?

Dekat dengan panglima RATU?

Jadi blonde itu kini sedang bersenang-senang dengan pria lain sementara Sasuke sibuk mempersiapkan cara agar bisa membebaskan dia?

Oh bagus Naruto. Kau membuat seorang Hatter gila semakin gila karena cemburu.

"Hahaha Kuhukum kau alice bodoh" Sasuke tertawa tiba-tiba membuat Itachi dan Tobi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ya tentu setelah ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan mengalahkan ratu, ia pastikan si blonde itu mendapatkan hukuman yang _manis_. Saking _manis_ nya hingga membuat blonde itu tidak bisa berjalan. Pasti akan Sasuke berikan~

Ya Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk segera mendepak ratu pink dari singgasana nya dengan begitu ia akan segera melangsungkan pernikahanya dengan Naruto.

'_Tunggu saja Naruto akan kubuat kau tidak bisa melirik pria lain'_ batin Sasuke keji sambil menyeringai lebar membuat Itachi dan Tobi merinding merasakan aura Sasuke yang semakin gila.

.

.

== Farenheit ==

.

.

Kakashi duduk disamping tubuh wanita yang ia sukai dalam beberapa jam lalu. Ia melihat bagaimana dada Naruto naik turun teratur dalam tidurnya. Sudah 2 jam Naruto tertidur karena obat yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

Sakura ngotot untuk mengobati Naruto dan memang Sakura itu pandai dalam mengobati jadi tidak heran jika kini luka pada kepala Naruto telah terbalut perban dengan rapih.

Tangan Kakashi perlahan mengusap helaian rambut Naruto. menatap wajah yang tidur dalam tenang. Membuat siapa yang melihatnya akan ikut tenang juga.

Kakashi tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Ia harus akui jika ini pertama kalinya ia terpikat pada sesuatu. Dan untungnya sang Ratu mengijinkannya untuk memiliki Nana.

Sebuah senyum mengulas dibibir Kakashi.

"Kau akan jadi milikku Nana"

Perlahan Kakashi mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok yang tidak sadarkan diri, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Naruto.

Ciuman singkat yang menggoda.

Bibir Naruto terasa seperti jeruk. Manis

Kakashi menjilat bibirnya merasa kurang dari ciuman barusan. Ia ingin lebih.

Kembali tubuh jangkung itu menunduk dan mencium kembali tubuh yang tertidur.

Manis seperti jeruk. Kakashi menyudahi ciumannya dan perlahan bergerak turun keleher Naruto. Menghirup aroma khas jeruk yang memang menguar dari tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Aroma yang membuatnya rileks. Tanpa sadar Kakashi mendaratkan bibirnya pada leher Naruto untuk merasakan betapa halusnya kulit berwarna tan itu.

"Nggh"

Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman pada sentuhan bibir Kakashi yang terus menciumi lehernya. Perlahan kelopak mata pun terbuka.

"Ka-Kakashi san!" Naruto terkejut dan berusaha bangun namun Kakashi segera tanggap dan menangkap kedua tangan Naruto.

"Nana" panggil Kakashi lembut.

Kakashi kembali mencium Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut. Kakashi menyudahi ciuman yang berlangsung hanya beberapa detik itu.

Naruto memandang takut Kakashi.

"Lepaskan" Naruto mencoba menarik tangannya namun Kakashi justru mencengkram nya semakin kuat.

"u-uwaaa"

Suara jeritan Naruto terdengar sampai diluar kamar. Sakura yang hendak mengunjungi teman baru nya segera berbalik dengan senyuman merekah.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Kakashi"

.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Kakashi pada Naruto? lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuubi dan Sasuke?

Itachi masih santai meminum tehnya.

Yaaaa sampai jumpa pada chap depan~

**TBC...**

Thanks to:

**mitsuka sakurai : **sip aku udah semangat ^^ thanks udah review

**Rye Yureka: **kamu benar~ panglima nya Kakashi.. thanks udah review

**Icha Clalu Bhgia: **Ini udah lanjut~ thanks udah review

**himawari wia: **aku gak ngerti romanji nya T^T thanks udah review

**ichika aka boo young: **wah sampai review 2 chap sekaligus ^^ thanks ya.. belum tahu kok si Sakura ^^

**jiee: **naik rate enggak ya? Ehmm~ lihat nanti deh xD thanks udah review

**R A F 33: **thanks for review ^^

**Yunaucii: **Thanks for loving this fict~ arigatou ne

Next Chap:

Jati diri 'Alice' hatter justru membuat suasana semakin runyam. Ratu pun bermaksud untuk menangkap Alice sebelum para serigala liar 'memakan' nya


End file.
